


In Fraganti

by MJHayden



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJHayden/pseuds/MJHayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UA] Solo era una simple pregunta, ¿verdad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Fraganti

—¿Estas enamorado de mi padre?

Robin hizo un esfuerzo monumental para no escupir el agua con violencia mientras empezaba a toser de la impresión, aquella pregunta no la esperaba para nada. La pequeña de cinco años lo observó detenidamente, calibrando su reacción.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió cuando hubo recuperado la compostura y los ojos azules idénticos a su padre no le afectaban más—, no sé de que me hablas.

La pequeña infló sus mejillas mientras volvía a su libro de colorear tomando uno de los lápices de colores entre sus pequeñas manos.

—Entonces no entiendo —Dijo rayando la hoja—. Los he visto besarse en el pasillo o cuando creen que duermo.

«Maldita sea, Chrom» Robin maldijo al hombre de la casa mientras su sonrisa se congelaba y un pequeño tic aparecía en su ceja izquierda.

—Lo estas haciendo otra vez—Lucina dijo sin levantar la mirada de su tarea—, cuando vas a mentir lo haces.

—Yo nunca miento.

—Sólo no dice la verdad completa —Chrom había entrado por la puerta del departamento con bolsas del supermercado y una sonrisa en sus labios.

La niña corrió hasta él tratando de treparse para que la alzara y Chrom le concedió aquello mientras acomodaba las bolsas en una sola mano. Robin se había aproximado lo suficiente para ayudar, pero el otro sólo le dirigió una mirada cómplice que lo hizo enrojecer.

—Además Lucina, ¿que habíamos hablado de interrogar a los adultos?

—Que sólo puedo hacerlo si es un pretendiente de mi tía o Lon'qu— Lucina dijo con un puchero mirando a Robin—. Sólo fue una pregunta.

—Buena chica.

El peliblanco sonrió con aquel intercambio antes de que Chrom dejara las bolsas en la mesa y lo abrazara con fuerza, dejando a Lucina en medio de los dos.

—¡Chrom! —Robin intentó alejarse, pero Lucina ya había tomado un mechón de cabello para no dejarlo ir tan fácilmente a pesar de que seguía sonriendo al ver a su padre.

—Papá, ¿quieres a Robin?

Los ojos color avellana le ordenaban negar aquello, aún si era algo inútil pues Chrom nunca podía negarle nada a su hija; absolutamente nada. Sin importar que tan descabellado pudiera ser.

—Mírame a los ojos —el de pelo oscuro pidió y la niña obedeció con curiosidad, soltando una pequeña risa alegre y después bajando de los brazos de su padre.

—¡Iré a jugar!

—Chrom, esto es un problema— Robin empezó a decir, pero fue callado con un beso rápido.

—Prepararé la cena, puedes regresar a tu trabajo.

El peliblanco suspiró saliendo de la habitación, demasiado cansado emocionalmente como para negarse a algo. La relación romántica que tenía con Chrom había iniciado pocos meses atrás y aunque no se arrepentía de ello le era complicado hablar con Lucina acerca de eso; después de todo había perdido a su madre al nacer y aunque él había ocupado ese lugar...era difícil hablarlo en voz alta. Aún se sentía inseguro de pasar de mejor amigo a amante, a pesar de estar enamorado de Chrom desde que lo conoció en la escuela media.

Entró a la pequeña sala de estar y miró a la niña con su mochila demasiado ordenada para alguien de su edad, y como la conocía empezaba a sospechar que algo debía estar sucediendo.

—¿Paso algo? —preguntó sentándose a un lado de ella, Lucina frunció los labios y desvió la mirada.

—Sino quieres a mi padre, ¿te irás? —preguntó con voz apenas audible.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡No! —la niña se apresuró a verlo antes de que pequeñas lágrimas empezaran a salir de sus ojos y hipeara—. Pero sino lo quieres, puedes enojarte con él. Y te vas a ir. ¡No quiero que te vayas! Tú eres mi mamá, mía, mía; no quiero que me dejes.

Robin la abrazó con fuerza, controlando su lado sensible para no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo; demasiado conmovido para hablar. Chrom salió de la cocina para ver que ocurría y soltó un suspiro audible al verlos.

—Lucina, ¿quieres que me case con Robin?

—¡Si! — la pequeña se incorporó mirando a su padre con una sonrisa y después al susodicho—, ¿tú quieres? Yo si quiero, así viviríamos los tres juntos y no tendrías que irte nunca —volvió a abrazar a Robin frotando la mejilla en su pecho—, ¿estas llorando?

—Ven aquí.

Chrom lo rodeó con una de sus brazos y Robin buscó refugio en ellos mientras sostenía a la niña en su regazo.

—Lucina, ¿podrías traerme lo que compramos para Robin?

—Regalo...¡en el escritorio!

Cuando la pequeña salió corriendo, el peliblanco se aferró incluso con más fuerza del hombre que amaba; provocando que este lo alzara sentandolos a ambos en el sofá.

—Eres absolutamente adorable—murmuró a punto de besarlo, pero Robin le puso un dedo en los labios dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Aquí esta—Lucina regresó mirándolos con curiosidad—, ¿puedo preguntarle yo?

—Adelante —Chrom le sonrió mientras tomaba la caja y la abría, revelando un par de anillos bañados en otro blanco.

—Robin, ¿aceptas ser parte de nuestra familia? —preguntó la pequeña con los ojos brillando—, papá promete cuidarte, no engordar y dejar que comamos muchas galletas juntos.

—No lo sé—dijo con una sonrisa—, la parte de las galletas es interesante...pero...

—¡Y podrán darse besos cuando los vea!

Ambos hombres empezaron a reír por la ocurrencia, entonces Robin miró a Chrom y le sonrió extendiéndole la mano para que le colocara el anillo.

—Acepto.

—¡Robin quiere a mi papá! Así que te daré algo —salió corriendo hacia su mochila y empezó a sacar todo lo que traía hasta dar con una hoja un tanto arrugada en las esquinas.

—Ya podemos ponerlo en el refrigerador.

Robin miró el dibujo infantil y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, en lo que parecía ser un prado completamente verde había tres figuras paradas; la primera tenía una capa y una armadura mientras que la segunda, un poco más pequeña de altura sostenía un libro entre uno de sus brazos con una túnica enorme y la tercera era una pequeña niña en armadura con una enorme sonrisa; cada uno con sus respectivos letreros de Papá, Mamá y yo.

—Lucina, no quiero a tu padre. — dijo Robin acariciando su cabello—. Lo amo.

—Y yo a ti. — Chrom contestó frotando sus frentes con una sonrisa, hasta que notaron la mirada de la niña y él hombre depositó un pequeño pico—. Los amo a los dos.

—¡Yo también!


End file.
